European Patent No. EP 898 087 B1 describes a fastening assembly according to a keyhole principle, in which a bolt used for fastening has engagement surfaces for a tool at both ends. This unusual bolt makes it possible to clamp the fastening assembly from both ends.
The disadvantage of the design approach presented in EP 898 087 B1 is that this unusual bolt is necessary for fastening.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a fastening assembly that avoids this bolt.